The present invention relates to a data output circuit for a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
A semiconductor integrated circuit device, particularly a semiconductor memory device, has a data output circuit for outputting internal data to an external device.
This data output circuit temporarily latches data transferred from an internal circuit. The latched data is supplied to the output circuit in sync with the timing of an output enable signal. The output circuit charges or discharges an output side node in accordance with the supplied data level, to thereby output the data to the external device.
It is necessary to raise or lower the potential at an output terminal at high speed, in order to output data to the external device. If the capacitance of an external load at the output terminal is large, the load cannot be driven at high speed unless a large output current is supplied.